Tentative réussie
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Audria a toujours été seule et cela lui cause maintenant des problèmes. Pensant trouver une solution sur internet, elle accepte de rencontrer un inconnu mais elle se retrouve finalement devant Marin. Elle comprend alors qu'il est le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide. (GenderswapAU) (Reveal)


Note d'auteur: Je suis consciente que la forme féminine du prénom Adrien est Adrienne mais j'ai préféré utiliser Audria que je trouve plus agréable.

* * *

Les bruits de la ville entraient par la porte-fenêtre restée ouverte. Les plats raffinés commandés chez le traiteur de luxe refroidissaient sur la table. Entre les couverts, deux chandelles éteintes, soufflées.

Audria n'avait par rallumés les plafonniers. Il faisait encore jour lorsqu'elle et son petit ami avaient entamé le souper. Il faisait encore jour lorsqu'il l'avait bousculée sur le canapé de cuir noir du grand salon. Il faisait encore jour lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte en souhaitant ne jamais la revoir.

La nuit était tombée très vite ensuite. Le ciel était chargé de nuage. Il allait pleuvoir. Assise face à l'écran éteinte de son ordinateur, l'héroïne défit la tresse de 'reine des neiges' que ses fans adoraient la voir porter. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir se balader sur les toits. Pas ce soir.

La chatte la plus célèbre de Paris voulait rester au sec et bien au chaud… dans sa vie froide.

Fixant son écran toujours fermée, elle visualisait la toile. Que pouvait-elle faire pour résoudre son problème?

Comme toujours, elle pensait trouver la solution à tous ses malheurs en tapant sur son clavier. Contrairement à Luckybug, face à un problème 3D, elle se trouvait franchement désemparée. Au combat, elle avait le réflexe d'attraper automatiquement son bâton contenant un ordinateur de poche mais finissait presque toujours par l'utiliser comme arme offensive ou défensive.

Le reste du temps, elle se sentait démunie sans son bâton dans sa main.

Joss était parti. Il n'avait duré qu'une semaine. C'était encore moins que tous les autres hommes qui avaient défilés dans sa vie cette année-là. Peut-être avait-il sentie qu'elle ne se faisait aucunes illusions à propos de leur relation.

Plagg faisait souvent des suppositions à propos du temps que dureraient ses relations… et il avait presque toujours raisons. Elle avait beau essayer, il n'y avait qu'un homme à qui elle voulait permettre de la toucher.

Combien de fois avait-elle dû utiliser la force pour se défaire de l'emprise d'un homme? Elle ne les comptait plus. Son avocat gardait surement une trace de ceux qui avaient porté plainte. Sa mère étouffait les scandales mais Audria se disait que ce serait peut-être plus facile s'ils étaient tous au courant.

Si les hommes l'étiquetaient finalement comme ''folle'', ''dérangée'' ou ''frigide'' peut-être cesseraient-ils enfin de la harceler pour des sortis ou des relations? Qu'ils la laissent seule à la fin! Seule dans sa vie déserte. Sans lui…

De toutes façons, ils voulaient tous la même chose : coucher avec elle et seulement ça! La prendre, la découper en petits bouts et se la partager comme des bêtes sauvages!

C'était vraiment ça la vie? Audria ni connaissait presque rien. Elle avait fréquenté l'école et noués des amitiés mais dès la fin de la terminale, sa mère avait coupé les ponts avec ses amis et l'avait mise au travail de modèle à temps complet.

Il n'y avait plus que ça dans sa vie : le mannequinat et les hommes qui voulaient coucher avec la mannequin. …Et les combats contre les akumas, bien sûr.

Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas d'eux. Pas après ce que Clovis avait fait. Clovis et ses mains baladeuses. Clovis et son sans-gêne. Clovis et ce qu'il s'était permit de lui faire.

Ce jour-là, Audria n'avait pas bougé. Comme toutes les fois où Clovis était entré dans son espace personnel et l'avait serrée contre lui avant ce jour-là, elle l'avait laissé faire. Audria avait rigolé des gestes de son ami d'enfance. Puis il l'avait plaqué au mur et elle n'avait toujours rien fait.

Il n'avait même pas utilisé de condom. Il avait dû vouloir la mettre enceinte pour qu'elle soit obligée de rester avec lui. Dommage pour lui, en tant que Féline Noire, elle était stérile.

Quand Clovis était parti ensuite, elle s'était effondré en larme en se jurant qu'aucun homme ne la toucherait à nouveau de cette manière!

Peut-être avait-elle quelque chose de casser à l'intérieur?

Elle ouvrit l'écran et se balada au hasard. Les sites de rencontre promettaient l'amour. Mais l'amour, elle l'avait déjà trouvé. Son cœur ne battait que pour le héros de Paris.

C'était un problème sans solution. Elle revenait toujours aux mêmes conclusions dans la même succession. Elle aimait Luckybug mais il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Les hommes la voulaient mais elle voulait autre chose qu'eux.

Plagg flotta au-dessus de son écran devant lequel, elle se prenait la tête en se décoiffant. Il avait en main un morceau du gratin qu'il avait trouvé abandonné sur la table et regardait lui aussi l'écran.

« Tu vois toujours autant en noir et blanc! Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas un peu de gris. » suggéra-t-il.

D'un coup d'œil découragé vers son kwami, la jeune femme repartie à l'assaut des sites internet.

Jusqu'à tomber sur un site de rencontre différent.

Toujours de bon goût, celui-ci ne proposait pas l'amour. Relations sans tracas : voilà qui était plus près de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle créa rapidement un profile et regarda ceux déjà inscrits. Parmi les plus récents, la fiche d'un homme retint son attention. Elle envoya un message et attendit.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la pluie se mit à tomber et elle reçue une réponse à sa proposition.

* * *

Marin était nerveux. Avait-il choisit la bonne cravate? Cela ce voyait-il qu'il avait reprit trois fois l'ourlet de sa jambe gauche? Cette femme riche semblait plutôt jeune mais elle pouvait elle aussi avoir un sens de la mode aiguisé et tourner en ridicule le costume qu'il s'était fait.

Résistant à l'envie de triturer la rose rouge qu'il avait apportée, Marin donna le nom factice de son rendez-vous à l'hôte posté à l'entrée qui le guida vers un salon privé à même le restaurant de ce grand hôtel.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la grande salle du restaurant était très classe, de grands bouquets de fleurs ornaient toutes les tables, un orchestre de trois cordes jouait de la musique douce et des serveurs en queue de pie étaient postés stratégiquement prêts à servir au moindre mouvement du petit doigt des clients.

Marin était nerveux.

L'hôte ouvrit la porte d'une pièce séparée du reste de la salle et s'inclina pour l'inviter à entrer. Il sortie ensuite, les laissant seuls.

La jeune fille était assise dos à la porte, semblant chercher le courage de se retourner. Avec grâce, elle se leva et lui fit face.

« Toi? » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix avant de rester muets de stupeur et de gêne.

Marin et Audria ne s'étaient pas revus en personne depuis la fin de l'année scolaire trois ans plus tôt. Sa mère avait alors séquestrée la jeune fille ne lui permettant de sortir que pour parcourir les défilés du monde dans un jet privé.

Audria repensa à la courte conversation qu'ils avaient échangée par messagerie la veille. Elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle parlait avec son timide ami avec qui elle discutait par webcam une fois par semaine. Conversation auquel se joignaient habituellement Alain et Nina, leur meilleurs amis respectifs et qui, eux, étaient en couple.

Elle savait Marin trop timide pour rompre le premier le silence gênant : « Assis-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Le doux sourire solaire d'Audria réchauffa comme toujours le cœur de Marin. Il se concentra alors sur ses pieds afin de parvenir à la chaise que lui indiquait la jeune femme sans tomber.

« Si on commandait? » proposa la blonde sachant que Marin serait plus détendu s'il pouvait être distrait par autre chose.

«D-D'accord. Oh, euh, Tiens! » lui offrit Marin en tendant la rose.

« Merci! » sourit Audria « Tu sais que je suis censée être celle qui offre des cadeaux, non? » elle ajouta un clin d'œil à sa blague et Marin sourit lui aussi.

La commande passée, ils discutèrent de leurs amis, leurs familles, leur travail, tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit depuis la conversation de la semaine précédente et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé confier à distance.

Le repas presque achevé, Audria aborda sa préoccupation principale : « Marin, pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire ce travail d'escorte? »

Le jeune homme pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie.

« J'ai encore perdu mon emploi. J'ai dû m'absenter et, c'était une fois de trop. Je n'ai plus d'option. C'est ça ou demander à mes parents d'hypothéquer la boulangerie pour payer mes dettes d'étude. Déjà que je suis retourné vivre avec eux lorsque j'ai été viré de mon appart'… »

« C'est arrivé quand? » demanda Audria la mine sombre parce qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué avant.

« Il y a trois mois. » avoua le grand jeune homme les yeux dans le vague.

Audria savait que Marin était considéré comme un espoir talentueux du monde de la mode par ses professeurs mais son côté lunatique et ses absences répétées lui avaient valu de nombreuses réprimandes.

Reproches qui c'étaient poursuivit à son entrée sur le marché du travail. ''Talentueux, oui; fiable, non'' avait-il été étiqueté lorsqu'il avait vu les portes de son avenir de styliste se refermer devant lui.

Audria savait qu'il avait ensuite enchaîné les petits boulots, d'abord en couture puis partout où on cherchait de la main-d'œuvre. Elle était triste pour son ami et avait longtemps cherché une solution.

« Je voudrais t'aider. Je peux seulement te proposer de l'argent, je ne peux pas te faire entrer dans la compagnie de ma mère… Mais si tu acceptais, ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Ça serait vraiment bizarre entre nous. Si tu me proposes simplement de l'argent sans que je ne puisse rien faire en retour pour toi. » fit doucement Marin. L'histoire du service d'escorte planant en sous-entendu entre eux.

« Oui… c'est comme cette histoire. Marin, il me reste si peu de chose auquel je peux m'accrocher dans la vie. Si je perdais aussi ton amitié à cause d'une relation qui tourne mal entre nous… J'ai connu tellement de mauvaises expériences. » se découragea-t-elle.

« Non, ne t'en fait pas, ne t'excuse pas! Je comprends. Bon, je vais y aller. C'était sympa de déjeuner avec toi. » Marin était blessé et voulait s'enfuir pour cacher ses sentiments. Audria ne lui proposait pas le genre de relation qu'il avait toujours voulu avec elle mais il était tout de même jaloux. Définitivement jaloux.

« Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait très plaisir. Au moins, j'ai comprit que cette solution consistant à sortir avec des inconnus ne me mènerait nulle part. Merci. Oh, et appelles-moi si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider. »

« Oui, Audria. Toi aussi, tu peux compter sur moi. » assura le grand jeune homme.

Marin franchit la porte du salon privé et Audria baissa la tête sur le petit sac à sa taille qui ne la quittait jamais et où Plagg prenait place pour la suivre. Le kwami la regarda sévèrement.

« Marin » le rappela la jeune femme fébrile en sortant dans la grande salle presque vide maintenant que l'heure du dîner était passée. Le jeune homme revint près d'elle, inquiet de voir ses yeux se mouiller. « J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne vais pas bien. Aide-moi s'il-te-plaît! »

* * *

Ils avaient dû prendre sa voiture avec chauffeur pour se rendre chez les parents de Marin. Elle avait dû parlementer durant de nombreuses minutes pour assurer à son garde du corps qu'elle n'allait_ pas_ manger de sucreries! Finalement, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Il lui avait laissé le sofa et avait prit la chaise d'ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas envahir son espace personnel.

« C'est euh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ta chambre soit si… rose. » commença Audria.

« Oui et bien, tout garçon hétéro que je sois, j'aime le rose, et j'aime la mode alors… » Marin laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il se défendait et s'excusait à la fois.

« C'est bien. C'est un petit bout de liberté. » encouragea Audria « Moi, je n'ai jamais pu choisir la couleur des murs de ma chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais prit si tu avais pu choisir? » demanda le jeune homme curieux.

« Hum, euh, gris perle je pense. » lui répondit-elle songeusement. « Et avec un mur noir! Oui, ça me ressemble plutôt bien. »

« Ça alors, tu m'étonnes vraiment! » fit Marin surprit. Lui qui pensait tout connaitre de la jeune femme qui était son obsession depuis des années.

« J'aime la nuit » s'expliqua la riche héritière toujours coincée dans son costume de bourgeoise rétro-stricte. « J'aime quand la fébrilité de Paris retombe et que la ville parait au repos même si elle ne dort pas vraiment. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de tellement lumineuse, Audria. Je suis certain que même en pleine nuit, tu ressemblerais à un soleil. »

La jeune femme ramena la tête qu'elle avait rêveusement basculée vers l'arrière et regarda son ami sous un nouvel angle. « Toi aussi, tu ressemble à un astre. Tu me rappelles une lune égarée en plein jour. »

Marin la rejoint sur le divan et lui prit les deux mains. Il était maintenant plus détendu et voulait connaître la cause des larmes qui avaient envahie les beaux yeux verts de l'amour de sa vie un peu plus tôt. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir.

Audria baissa les yeux et joua à passer le pouce sur les longues mains de Marin. « C'est arrivé il y a trois ans. Il… s'est imposé à moi. Il m'a fait des choses. Il m'a fait mal. » Des larmes trop longtemps contenues se déversèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. « Ensuite, je me suis juré que je ne laisserais plus personne me blesser si profondément! »

Elle fit encore une pause et détourna le regard. D'une certaine façon, ce qui allait suivre lui faisait encore plus honte que ce qui précédait.

« Ma mère veut que je choisisse un protecteur, un mec fort dont je serais dépendante. J'ai beau être forte, elle croit qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Elle me dit qu'en couple, je serai plus protégée. Qu'il prendra les coups pour moi. »

Pourquoi la protéger du monde si elle tenait à ce point à ce que sa fille rencontre des hommes que Mme Agreste invitait à prendre le thé et qui finissaient tous par se montrer déplacés et la blesser?

Elle eu un reniflement de mépris, ça mère ignorait tout d'elle. Comme si elle avait déjà eu peur de prendre un coup! « Moi, je trouve que ce que les hommes exigent de moi en contrepartie est trop cher payé! Je… je voudrais avoir une relation normale, avec un amoureux. Mais, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui si je ne suis pas capable de partager une intimité charnelle. »

Ému et bouleversé par l'histoire de son amie, Marin porta les jointures de ses douces mains à ses lèvres pour les embrasser intensément.

« Je ne suis pas le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus impressionnant ou le plus malin mais je veux être là pour toi. Te défendre, te protéger. Je n'exigerai jamais rien de toi que tu ne veuilles offrir.» Malgré cette déclaration, le jeune homme se doutait bien que son idole-grand amour le repousserait encore. Elle ne le voyait que comme un ami. Mais Marin ne pouvait pas cesser d'espérer.

« Tu es gentil, Marin. » fit la jeune femme en portant la main à sa joue. « Mais je suis capable de me défendre seule. En fait, c'est là le problème. En générale, je deviens agressive et je les frappe. »

« De quoi aurais-tu besoin alors? » Marin voulait trouver un argument pour qu'Audria l'accepte comme amoureux mais avec toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites ce jour-là, il ne savait plus quel rôle il pourrait jouer auprès d'elle.

« De patience. J'ai besoin de vivre une expérience positive et de mener la danse à mon rythme! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me laisse le découvrir sans me sauter dessus ou me rendre nerveuse. Je me suis dit que, si je payais… si j'avais au moins ce contrôle-là… Mais en parlant avec toi, j'ai comprit ce qu'il manquait à mon plan. Je ne leur ferais jamais assez confiance. »

« Et, tu as confiance en moi? »

« _Oui_! Je sais qu'avec toi. Je ne prendrai pas peur. Je sais combien tu peux être doux et patient et merveilleux. »

Pour toute réponse, Marin s'appuya sur le dossier du lit de jour et sourit patiemment. Audria se releva, retira sa veste de complet et détacha sa chemise qu'elle retira de la taille de sa jupe droite. Marin la regarda fasciné en se demandant avec les joues rouges s'il en avait le droit. Mais dans un même temps, il savait qu'il était incapable de détourner le regard.

Elle allait s'avancer vers lui mais en décida autrement et envoya la blouse crème et la jupe rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le dossier de la chaise à roulettes. Elle défi aussi lentement ses cheveux.

Elle revint ensuite vers Marin, les pieds nus, portant sa culotte, un corsage de fines bretelles et sa chevelure blonde cascadant dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille.

Marin se réjouissait intérieurement qu'elle souhaite prendre le contrôle des opérations. Il était dans un tel état qu'il ne faisait même plus confiance à sa main pour se relever sans trembler.

Elle s'agenouilla sur la méridienne et entreprit de découvrir le corps de Marin. Elle lui retira la cravate et la chemise puis le t-shirt qu'il portait dessous. Elle parcourut sa poitrine des doigts et du regard et il eut l'impression qu'elle faisait cela pour la première fois.

Redressant le regard, elle rapprocha son visage du sien mais hésita au dernier instant. Avec la délicatesse d'une plume, il compléta la distance et caressa les douces lèvres roses des siennes. Un accord tacite s'installa alors entre eux. Audria prenait l'initiative et Marin franchirait pour elle les étapes qui l'effrayaient. Il serait fort pour elle.

Audria avait hésité avant d'embrasser Marin. Elle en avait envie et avait besoin de chasser sa peur mais, elle avait aussi l'impression de trahir son amour pour Luckybug. Mais d'un autre côté, elle le faisait aussi pour lui. Comment pourrait-elle le charmer d'un baiser si embrasser lui amenait de la peur?

Lorsque Marin avec caresser ses lèvres des siennes, ses doutes étaient partis. Les lèvres de son ami étaient délicieuses!

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise. Le soleil commençait à descendre vers la fin de l'après-midi. Le bras de Marin reposait toujours autour de la taille de son amour et leurs lèvres étaient maintenant sensibles à cause de tous ces baisers et ces caresses joueuses.

Il glissa les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, lui tirant un frisson. Elle s'écarta de lui comme il lui demandait et il retira son pantalon avant de lui tendre la main pour la guider vers son lit placé en hauteur.

Elle frissonnait entre ses bras. Malgré toute la préparation qu'ils avaient déjà faite pour qu'elle soit à l'aise, elle avait toujours peur.

«Est-ce que tu as, un fantasme ou quelqu'un à qui tu ferais confiance plus que tout au monde? » Il voulait lui demander de fermer les yeux et de se visualiser avec cette personne. Lui, il tenait déjà cette personne spéciale entre ses bras. Il aurait simplement voulu être celui qui était spécial pour elle. Mais en apparence, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Luckybug » souffla-t-elle en confession. « S'il me demandait de descendre en enfer à ses côtés, j'accepterais sans hésiter. »

Marin devint tout à coup bizarre. Il recula pour la regarder trembler sur son propre lit. Audria était malheureuse. Et lui seul avait le pouvoir de la tirer de son malheur.

Elle tourna son regard à la rencontre du sien qui était absolument sérieux. Il semblait étourdit par sa réponse.

« Tik'? » appela-t-il en surprenant la jeune femme.

« Ok » lui répondit une petite voix et Audria tourna la tête vers le reste de la chambre essayant de repérer une personne cachée ou invisible.

« Transforme-moi. » compléta Marin. Une lumière rouge autour du jeune homme laissa place à l'uniforme du partenaire de Féline Noire. L'uniforme vermillon aux motifs insectoïdes de cercles et d'ovales noirs couvrait maintenant son corps annonçant force et confiance. Mais un regard tendre filtrait au travers du masque, il était prêt à avouer ses sentiments à l'amour de sa vie.

Il fut surprit par la vision qu'il eut d'elle. Il s'attendait certes à de la surprise de sa part, mais la confiante jeune femme si gracieuse et maniérée avait complètement disparue.

Audria complètement reculée contre le mur ne pu retenir un cri qui étranglait sa gorge tellement il voulait sortir : « Buggyboy? »

Aussitôt, beaucoup trop tard, elle plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche, l'une par-dessus l'autre pour fermer encore plus hermétiquement sa bouche.

'Buggyboy' : le surnom que Féline Noire donnait à Luckybug. Peu de gens le connaissait mais parmi ceux-là, il n'y avait personne qui le prononçait de la même façon que sa partenaire.

'Buggyboy' comme s'il était un cow-boy hors-la-loi ou un mauvais garçon du temps de la prohibition américaine. Il faisait référence à ces instants où Luckybug cessait d'être un bon garçon et laissait tomber son lustre de gentil garçon pour devenir impertinent, bagarreur et rebelle. Le moment où il adoptait le point de vue de Féline et décidait qu'il était temps de prendre des risques et foncer.

Le héros scruta attentivement la scène devant lui. La magnifique et sculpturale jeune idole de Paris avait disparue pour laisser la place à une jeune fille magnifiquement sexy de vulnérabilité. Échevelée, ramasser sur elle-même comme un chaton tremblant dans ses délicats sous-vêtements.

Et ses yeux? Ses yeux exprimaient de la peur. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son identité héroïque un instant plus tôt, elle avait été effrayée par son apparition. Non, ce n'était pas exact. Elle avait plutôt le regard de quelqu'un qui se sent coupable. Celui de quelqu'un qui a fait une bêtise et qui a peur de se faire gronder.

Sans pouvoir le retenir, un énorme sourire transfigura le visage de Luckybug. Il venait de comprendre. Il venait de comprendre et la vie était merveilleuse! Qu'importe les dettes et les problèmes. La femme de sa vie était devant lui! Elle y avait toujours été.

Tout le flirt, les avances, les déclarations que Féline lui avait fait. La tristesse qu'elle ne lui montrait pas mais qu'il devinait dans les yeux d'Audria.

Il venait de comprendre que c'était à lui de faire sa part et de tout arranger. Elle avait fait sa part de chemin en l'aimant avec acharnement et lui déclarant son amour à de nombreuses reprises et c'était à lui de franchir la prochaine étape.

Il lui tendit les bras : « Viens près de moi… mon précieux chaton. »

Les yeux d'Audria s'agrandirent de stupeur : jamais encore Luckybug ne l'avait appelé ainsi, ni regarder avec tant d'amour. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela. Elle su alors que son pénible voyage était terminé. Elle se jeta contre sa poitrine ne désirant désormais qu'une seule chose de la vie, pouvoir y rester.

* * *

Audria se tenait très droite au milieu du grand bureau de sa mère dans la position que celle-ci lui avait enseignée à garder durant des heures.

« Je suis très déçue que tu ait rompu avec Joss. C'était un très bon parti. Tu vas devoir piler sur ton orgueil et te marier bientôt sinon tu vas avoir une réputation de fille facile à sortir avec autant d'hommes! » lui reprochait Gabrielle Agreste.

Audria avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir fait l'amour qu'en une seule occasion dans sa vie : la nuit précédente.

« J'ai convoqué un charmant jeune homme pour le dîner de ce soir. J'ai dû aller le chercher jusqu'en Angleterre! Mais au moins c'est une vieille fortune. Alors, j'ai beaucoup d'attente envers toi. » poursuivit la veille harpie.

« Non » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Audria c'était opposée à sa mère.

Les événements de la veille repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Lorsque l'homme de ses rêves l'avait finalement acceptée après tant d'années, Audria était restée dans ses bras sans bouger pendant longtemps. Lorsque son portable avait sonné, elle avait relâché l'étreinte et lui avait demandé de l'attendre.

Un peu après, c'était Féline Noire qui avait rejoint Marin dans sa chambre. Ils avaient soupé en amoureux et fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Une drôle de pensée, lui traversa l'esprit. Pouvait-elle être enceinte? Elle le souhaitait tant! Et elle en était capable maintenant. Seul le pouvoir de création de Lucky pouvait contrebalancer sa stérilité et lui donner une chance normale d'avoir une famille. Mais pour cela, elle devait encore se battre.

« Non! » répéta-t-elle en détachant les yeux du regard bienveillant de son père qui la fixait depuis le grand portrait pour le fixer à celui de sa mère droit dans les yeux, avec impertinence.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, un partenaire et un égal, je ne serai plus jamais seule! Et autre chose, les choses vont changer. D'abord j'exige que vous me traitiez comme une employée et non comme votre chose. Si je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes conditions de travail, je démissionnerai. Ensuite »

Audria prit une pause pour appuyer ses paroles mais la colère dans ses yeux dissuada sa mère de l'interrompre. « J'ai l'intention de porter plainte pour viole contre Clovis. Et je ne tiendrai compte ni du fait qu'il est le fils de votre grande amie ou du fait que vous ne l'ayez pas empêché. »

Lorsque Marin avait introduit ses doigts dans son sexe la veille, il l'avait découvert : la cicatrice. Celle que Clovis avait laissée en la blessant, en la violant.

Pour la première fois, elle avait vu sa douce coccinelle serrer du point et rager mais c'était contre Clovis alors ce n'était rien de nouveau finalement. Clovis et Marin s'étaient toujours fais la guerre. Alors, il avait accepté de mener le combat à ses côtés. Mais pas une guerre physique cette fois : un combat devant les tribunaux. Marin n'accepterait rien de moins.

Oubliant l'avenir et le passé, Audria revint au présent en entendant la corde du yoyo magique par la grande fenêtre ouverte : son amoureux était venu la retrouver.

Sans un regard en arrière, la jeune femme blonde et beaucoup plus libre se serra contre le corps de son amoureux et ils rentrèrent ensemble à son appartement qui était maintenant le leur pour construire avec lui une toute nouvelle vie.


End file.
